


And I will run 500 miles

by RonnieMc17



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMc17/pseuds/RonnieMc17
Summary: Modern, no powers, soulmate AU. They both aren't crazy about the idea of soulmates, but they'll warm up to it.It's a first draft, first fic, second language kind of work, so keep that in mind and be kind please :) Enjoy!
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	And I will run 500 miles

Raelle was sitting alone on a bench. It was a nice bench, in a nice park. She figured she had no choice over what’s going to happen, not in any way that matters at least, but that she might as well make it happen somewhere pretty. She had been sitting alone on that bench for a while now. Twenty seven minutes to be precise- now twenty eight. She knew so because every few minutes she took a break from anxiously bouncing her leg to glance at the timer on her wrist, that was now only a few minutes from reaching zero.

Raelle would have waited at home, would’ve gone to the park with less time to spare, but she didn’t. She got sick of pacing around her room, and she didn’t want her father to notice. She wasn’t sure if he knew or remembered that her soulmate countdown was due, but if he did he showed no indication. Raelle wasn’t going to bring it up in anycase. It seemed like a taboo subject ever since her mom died.

She looked down at her wrist. A little less than three minutes to go. She looked around. The park was empty. It was the middle of the day, and a work day so she wasn’t surprised. At least she’ll be able to recognize her soulmate easily. At that thought, the small part of Raelle that had been waiting for this moment for a while lit up. When she was a kid she would spend hours imagining her soulmate. What would her name be, what would she look like. The only thing Raelle knew for sure is that it would be a girl, no doubt about it. 

Recently though, since her mom died, she wasn’t as enthused. She saw how it affected her dad. Losing a soulmate must be like losing a limb. Raelle wasn’t surprised when her father started speaking less, spending more and more time alone, and she didn’t fault him for it. She just wished she could do more to help him.

With that morbid thought she sneaked another look down. Less than thirty seconds. She brushed herself off and stood up. A jogger was rounding the path in her direction, and Raelle couldn’t help be relieved- the jogger was stunning. Looking back and forth between the approaching woman and her hand Raelle counted down the seconds. Fourteen, thirteen, twelve. She could see the other woman’s eyes now, they were electric blue. Ten, nine, eight. Raelle was trying to think of something clever to say. Six, five, four. Whatever! Apparently she had the rest of their lives to be clever, it wouldn’t matter anyway. Soulmates and all. Two, one. The woman kept running past Raelle. 

Now she was confused. Raelle checked, yup, 00:00:00. She took another look around her, no one else was there except for her and the mystery woman, who was getting quite far away from her now. Shit. Raelle started running. 

It took her a minute, but she caught up. “Excuse me,” guess I gave up on clever then “I’m so sorry to bother you ma’am, but I think you’re my soulmate.” It was only then the woman actually noticed she was being spoken to, and took out her earbuds. “Sorry?” Raelle was panting now, but spoke again “I think you’re my soulmate. Uh, I mean- my timer got to zero. We’re the only people here- Sorry, can we stop for a sec?” The jogger considered her for a second, not stopping, then politely said “No, I don’t think so.”

Raelle stopped. “What do you mean you don’t think so?” She half yelled, but wasn’t given an answer. Raelle started running again. When she caught up, she asked again. No answer, not even a glance. “Let me see your arm,” no answer. This was going to take a while. That woman wasn’t going to crack soon. 

Then, Raelle was relieved. What if, she thought, she didn’t press on. What if she went home now, no soulmate- no heartbreak when one of them dies. It was a nice thought. Raelle took comfort in that thought, and then picked up her pace. She had a reason to not want a soulmate, but as far as she knew the other girl didn’t. She had a right, Raelle felt, and if that inhumanly in shape woman didn’t want a soulmate too, well the least she could do was tell her why. 

They kept jogging together, though it’s hard to call what Raelle was doing “jogging”. Her soulmate? Sure she was jogging, in great form, too. Raelle on the other hand was wheezing for air for the last mile, half running and half falling forward and letting gravity take care of the rest. She was glad to finally stop when the other woman did. Bending over she talked through inhaling deeply “I’m Raelle by the way.”. She put out her hand, the other woman didn’t shake it. “You’re very stubborn, Raelle.” 

“Yeah, I am. What’s your name?”  
“Scylla. It’s not a good quality.”  
“That’s a pretty name. I think it can be useful. Like for when my soulmate won’t talk to me.”

They both stared at each other, either one challenging the other to speak again. Surprisingly, Scylla spoke first:” Well, Raelle, I suppose I owe you a thank you. I ran twice as much as I meant to” She added a smile at the end. It was a beautiful smile in Raelle’s eyes, even though she knew it was a little mean spirited. “You ran all that, just to shake me off?” Scylla noded. “Okay,” Raelle decided “so if you owe me, I’d like to know why you didn’t stop when I said I’m your soulmate. Wait- how didn’t you know by yourself?”

Scylla took a moment to answer, but now she seemed to like Raelle, or at least not dislike her enough to run away again. She gestured to a nearby bench. They sat. Then, Scylla lifted her left wrist -the one where the timer is- so Raelle could see. FIrst, she pushed off an array of bracelets that were covering the root of her palm. That revealed a mess of a tattoo, it looked like a stick ‘n poke gone wrong, just a blob of faded black, except for a few spots of milk-white skin around where digits once where. Still, anyone who looked would have clearly seen the 00:00:00. Again, Scylla spoke first:”Guess we really are soulmates.” she said, in a somewhat bitter tone. 

Raelle considered her next words carefully. She’d never heard of someone doing something like that, trying to hide their soulmate counter, but she understood what she was seeing. “I hope you aren’t a tattoo artist, ‘cause then we’re gonna be broke.” That made Scylla laugh. It was the right thing to say, Raelle decided. They both smiled. Raelle added “I sort of get why you did it.” In a way that is both a statement and a question, because it was. Scylla didn’t answer, so Raelle continued. “My mom died a little while ago. It took me and my dad by surprise. He hasn’t been the same.” 

“I’m sorry, my parents are dead too.”

They shared a comfortable silence. It was nice. “That’s not why I did it though,” Scylla continued, “I just hate the idea of fate pushing us around like that.” Raelle didn’t agree, “It’s not pushing us around, it’s pointing us the right direction.” Scylla wasn’t convinced. “I mean, look. Anyway you look at it there are some people you’re more compatible with, right?” A nod. “So really, you’re already meant to be with someone specific” A reluctant nod. “So what’s happening really is just that we get to know who that person is instead of guessing. Like, otherwise you’d still be the perfect person for me, but I wouldn’t have known to run after you.”

Raelle finely stopped to breathe, and waited expectantly. “That’s a nice way to think about it.” Scylla said, then stood up and started jogging away again. Raelle soon followed in her tracks, she knew she was meant to follow Scylla wherever she went.


End file.
